Shards of Twilight: A Drabble Collection
by fantacination
Summary: A collection of rikuroku/rokuriku drabbles from humor to darkangst and K to M.
1. 1000 Paper Cranes

1000 Paper Cranes 

by fantacination

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to the professional people at Square Enix and Disney.

If he had to see another piece of paper after this, Roxas swore he would scream.

It was downtime in the Organization, all official activities coming to a halt in wait for the rest of the plan. In the light of the calm before the storm, the Members had taken to various activities.

Marluxia was learning flower arrangement, Axel was training a moogle to go through a ring of fire, and Demyx was currently into abstract water sculpture (or it might have just been his version of himself, Roxas couldn't be sure), just to name a few. Even _Saix_ was busy in his Werewolves Anonymous club (the activities of which Roxas had no desire to know after he heard the various growls and howls emanating from the Luna Diviner's room).

And he, the Key of Destiny, was stuck folding _origami_. 

He had gone through the book fairly quickly and now had 64 types of boats and planes, 103 types of flowers (which Marluxia had gleefully commandeered), 157 other assorted animals (some of which had fallen prey to Axel's 'accidents') and 999 paper cranes.

All in all, he had quite a pile beside him on the floor. He supposed folding paper on the steps of memory skyscraper was not the most orthodox -or sensible- thing to do, but all other parts of the fortress world had been taken over by the other members for their activities.

With a frustrated sigh, Roxas reached for another piece of paper. Doubtless, it was another of Vexen's carefully written scientific notes.

Pleat. Fold. Turn over. And a pencil to curl the wings slightly. 1000 paper cranes.

_Make a wish, Roxas, _he thought humorlessly.

A Portal of Darkness hummed into existence and he turned, expecting to see Vexen, all icy reprimand.

Instead, another boy stood before him, clothed in much the same gear as himself but with a blindfold covering his eyes. Moonlit hair tumbled past broad shoulders and in his hand was a curious weapon built like a demon wing.

"Who the hell are you?" Let it never be said that the youngest Member ever bothered to mince words. His own Keyblades materialized in a burst of light.

"You don't have to know," the boy replied cautiously, his sword leveled at him.

Roxas thought it over, his eyes traveling over the lithe form before him.

He smirked. "You're right, I don't." Maybe his wish had been granted, after all.

He grabbed the silver-haired teen's coat-chain and yanked him down to his eye level.

"I'll fight you, but you have to do a little… something for me when you lose." He could feel the other tense at his words. A proud one, it seemed- how _fun_. 

He let his tongue flicker across a delicate cheek. He certainly wouldn't be bored now.

The other broke his hold. "And when _you _lose, you have to come with me."

Roxas smiled at him sweetly, a hint of teeth around the edges. He never lost.

On the ground, one thousand paper cranes floated away on the rain that swept over the city long after the battle concluded.

fin

A/N: originally for a drabble trade with chibinekodoll from LJ. Tell me what you think?


	2. Was It Like This?

**Title**: "Was it like this?"

**Author: **fantacination

**Disclaimer**: Kingdom Hearts and all related belong to Square Enix and Disney. We writers just play around with the pretty characters.

A/N: Hmm, some NCS, other than that, no warnings, really. I liked how this one turned out- contrasts all around. Well, let me hear from you:)

--

"Was it like this?" His voice is so soft, so deadly, so false. Pale hair is nearly luminiscent in the half-light of the room. Rough hands twist around his collar, pulling him down without consent. Long lashes veil eyes of a heartstopping azure hue and a twisted smile that's most like a smirk sits on bruised, kiss-swollen lips.

"You and your beloved, so precious…?" Roxas continues.

The same face, the same hands, the same slender throat. The same impossibly blue eyes. But it's not him and that would be a clear mistake.

Riku hates the way his words are so mocking, and the way he asks the questions as if he didn't already guess the truth.

"Did you kiss like this?" Hard kisses, fast and almost painful smother his mouth and body. Tongue and hands trace with an air that knows what it's doing, brushing against cold metal bindings.

"Did you fuck like this?" He whispers the words in his ear like a murmured curse. Clothes fall like black-red leaves and suddenly he's being torn from the inside.

Roxas' smiles are tinged with madness, wild and desperate and seeking. Sometimes, his touches are almost loving, wondering, _sad_.

More often he simply claims him, questions tumbling from his lips.

Riku never answers. Roxas never cares.

--

"Was it like this?" Sora stops and looks up at him. The sky above reflects perfectly in his eyes. His hands are warm as they clasp and interlace with his. A bright flush colors his face delicately. Although the sun is high in it's noontime zenith, his cherubic lips are unusually moist, glaringly red.

The same mouth, the same nose, the same childish slope of cheek. The same impossibly blue- and he could almost swear that it's not Sora who's asking him. Riku won't pretend not to know what and whom the question is about.

Sora is impatient, just like he was. He leans up and his lips claim Riku's again. It's soft and chaste and obviously inexperienced. One of his best friend's black-gloved hands fans across his chest as support. There is nothing treacherous or dangerous in his stance. There is nothing but honesty and love in his clear eyes.

Sora's hands are almost shy as they reach up to embrace him. Almost reverently, he caresses the contours of his face, committing each to tactile memory.

"No, it wasn't," Riku whispers, finally. His eyes gently close.

Sora smiles, and it's just a tad less bright. He blinks rapidly and rubs at his eyes.

"I'm glad."

_Fin_

_--_


	3. WalkIns

**Title:Walk-Ins: Roxas and Riku**

**Author: fantacination**

**7-Word Disclaimer: Square Enix and Disney own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Warnings: some OOC, some TWT, generally crack.**

**---------------**

**What the Organization would do when they walk in on Roxas and Riku:**

Larxene barges into the room without a knock.

"Thirteen, are you fucking done with the book yet?" She stands in the doorway with her arms crossed and her hip jutted out just so in impatience.

Roxas looks up at her and shoots an annoyed glance. He's busy.

Larxene scoffs and tells him what she thinks of it: "you can play with your boy toy later- he needs the rest anyway." Sprawled on the bed with nothing but a blindfold on, Riku flushes a violent shade that almost matches Axel's hair, the Nymph thinks.

With a sigh and a pointed glance, Roxas tosses her a neon pink book and summons a Samurai to usher her out.

Larxene, ever incorrigible, asks him if he found it useful before she goes.

"Yes, very." It's with approval that Larxene remembers why she tolerates the youngest member.

If Riku could have seen the look in his eyes as he said that, he'd get chills every night before bed for the rest of his life.

-----

Without warning, a shower of rose petals cascades around them like confetti.

Roxas simply stares at the pink-haired man casually standing on the treshold.

Marluxia shrugs and dusts off some of the blood-red petals from his scythe"I thought it would be a nice touch."

"I could've done without the heart-shaped rose-mosaic with 'smex' on it."

"But you like the rest, yes?"

A pause and Roxas spares a glance towards his vine-bound lover.

"…yes"

-----

Luxord drops in and gives them a jovial smile just as things were starting to get pornographic. Without skipping a beat, he leaves a sizable carton of liberated rum, a couple of strings of condoms and a note with a bet on how long they could go at it.

Much, much later, Roxas finds the paper alongside one of the empty rum bottles and registers that Luxord has won the betting pool- again.

-----

Demyx walks in, takes one look, and immediately backs out, babbling incoherently about bold, bold minors, how incredibly, indredibly wrong that was, and a very very cold shower.

Axel finds him later in a dead faint.

-----

"I know we're nobodies and we screw like rabbits everyday, but you've missed patrol with me for 3 shifts now."

"Axel…"

"Besides, what's with this set-up? Doesn't the 'best friend' get any action anymore around here?"

"Axel."

"Not to say I wouldn't do the same, though. He's hot … Man, you've been holding out on us! I don't suppose you know if he has any brothers?"

"Axel, close the door and get in here."

A grin, the sound of a bed creaking.

"…Who are you?"

"Axel. Don't worry- by the time we're though, you'll have it memorized."

-----

Saix took a few moments to absorb the scene. It wasn't exactly what he had been expecting when he had decided to check up on their keyblade master's…progress.

"….And they call me a berserker."

-----

When Zexion sees them, he blinks and wrinkles his nose.

"Try not to spread the smell too much,"he informs them.

After he leaves, for some strange reason, nobody ever finds that room again that day.

Later, Demyx swore up and down that Roxas and Riku had exited from what, for all appearances, had been a solid white-stone wall.

-----

Tap.Tap.Tap.Click.Clack.Clickety Click.

"Vexen, what sort of experiment do you hope to conduct with this kind of data?"

"I realize you don't share the academic passion that is held by most of the core nobodies, Thirteen, but this is absolutely fascinating data on…"

"Nevermind. Just stop tapping so hard on your laptop so we can do eachother in relative peace?"

For a moment there is silence as Vexen unexpectedly acquiesces.

Scritch.Scritch.Scritch. Shfa Shfa.

--

Lexaeus has a message to deliver to the youngest member but he hasn't seen him at any of his usual haunts. Surmising that the Key of Destiny could only be in his room, he folds the envelope under his arm and makes a quick portal there.

Politely, the man knocks on the door and waits. And waits. And waits.

It's been fifteen minutes and he's not getting a response, even though he hears _something _in there. Concerned, he walks in.

"Oh."

Xaldin found him later, and it was then suggested that they make his title into the _silent_ hero.

-----

"NO, Xaldin, I don't need any lessons on 'proper lancing'."

"Just thought I'd offer-"

Xaldin beats a hasty retreat after nearly being impaled by three keyblades.

-----

Xigbar grins down at them from the ceiling and starts to reel off a running commentary with various euphemisms and analogies related to their activities.

He's moved on to aim and gunning when Roxas sighs and wonders how on Kingdom Hearts the other members are always able to find them at the most inopportune moments.

Riku gathers his wits and fingers his weapon's hilt, wondering if Roxas would mind terribly if the ceiling got dirty.

-----

"So it was true." Xemnas states simply, staring at the scene before him.

"Thirteen, that is the most unhygienic thing I have ever seen done to a human _or_ non-human body."

Roxas, unsurprisingly, flicks him the finger with his free hand.

-----

_**fin**_

**A/N: Hmm, I have no idea what drove me to this.**


	4. Don't Die Before I Do

**Title**:Don't Die Before I Do

**Author**: fantacination

**Disclaimer**: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney.

**---------**

_"What's your story?" The clink of chains and a flash of silver in the moonlight._

_"None of your business." A growl and the rough friction of coarse rope._

_Laughter, so soft. "If that were true, you wouldn't be here."_

_"…I was sold."_

_"Really? That's funny, I'm the same."_

_The warmth of a kindred spirit offered._

**---**

One evening, Roxas' feet led him to a nondescript door, much like the others. He didn't know why he even bothered, but he did.

He came again the next night, and the next, and the one after that.Until every single night, no matter the time, without fail, he would knock on that door. Sometimes, he came bruised and bloody from a rough customer. Others, the only thing broken was his soul.

Riku never asked questions. Often, he'd be nursing the same wounds, his eyes glassy as he stared at the sliver of smoggy sky the barred windows afforded. Roxas remained silent as his own wounds were bandaged. Some nights there is nothing more.

---

_"You are pure and beautiful and precious." The softest caress around his neck._

_"That's not the way I heard it last." Hot warmth prickling at the back of his eyes._

_" Me neither."_

_"… For some reason, I… feel safe… with you."_

_"I know." The touch of lips to temple. "Sleep."_

_Darkness was blissfully peaceful._

_---_

Sometimes, Roxas thought Riku was so far away, like a dream. He never spoke of his past and their conversations were few in a place where one had to hold one's breath everytime there was a sound of footsteps at the door. Roxas never broached the topic, afraid to shatter the illusion if it was.

But despite himself, his mind wondered why Riku would sometimes look so much more lost and broken, would sometimes lose the last flicker of light in his eyes. Would look out into space like he was in another place and time.

That was before he came to him, barely able to stand, a scared and wild light in his eyes. That night, he learned everything.

---

_"Ah, do it now." The muffled sound of kisses._

_"Shhh, someone might hear…"_

_"Does it matter?"_

_A brief flicker of the eyes. "You don't know how much."_

_"Just-oh!" A curse as a hand touched a particular spot and hot-white stars exploding over his eyes._

_"One day, I promise we'll leave this place."_

_Everything else lost in the heated tangle of limbs._

---

The blade was sharp and glinting in the faint, dirty light of the whorehouse. An article stolen from the previous customer. What would be the best place for it?

There were his wrists, delicately thin and incredibly vulnerable. They carry the scars of ropeburns and other such items the clients were fond of.

There was his neck, a slender column he'd often been told would be _so_ easy to snap.

There was his heart. Maybe if it went there, he'd be able to feel it. For the first time in a long while.

Did it matter? Did it really, really matter?

He'd forgotten how to cry a long time ago.

So he raised the cutter, pointing it at himself edge-first. His only wish was that it would be quick.

He let his hand fall.

But it never reached him.

Instead, _he_ was there, looming over him, an expression like icy fire and tattered angel's wings on his face. The razor was in his fist, cutting deep, rivulets of dark blood coursing down his hand.

For a second, he had a glimpse of old lacerating scars all over that bloodied wrist. Then, the confiscated metal dropped to the floor and was crushed under sneakered heel.

The other only had five words to say before he mashed their lips together:

"Don't die before I do."

_fin  
_

**---------**

A/N: Due to FFN regulations, the song lyrics were edited out of this version of the drabble. If you want to see the original version (i think it was better) click on my hompage to go to the LJ- there should be a link there. This was done for a trade with setsuzou on LJ's rikuroku community… Who tried to commit suicide? Hmm, I'll leave that up to you .


	5. Virtual

**Title: Virtual  
Author: fantacination  
**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of industry giants such as Square Enix and Disney. Likewise, the various identifiable elements used here are not mine.**

**---------**

The nondescript leather cushion in his stall gave way easily as Riku leaned on it. With a satisfied hum, he grabbed the headset in front of him and loaded the program he wanted onto the visor.

_**Loading Elea: Ultimate Fantasy Online…**_

_**Enter Game?**_

A quick tap, and the scenery changed drastically. Suddenly, he was in the midst of a picturesque forest, trees towering above him into the lofty canopy. He was clad in mythril mail under a black leather jerkin and a blade weighing heavy in his hand. He breathed in deeply, marveling that technology would even go so far as to manufacture scents that were not there. He closed his eyes, face upturned to catch filtered sunlight.

"A rabid _moogle_ could kill you easy, right now." A slight pressure at his chin, like the blunt back of a weapon.

Riku opened his eyes and turned towards the voice, a small smile playing about his lips.

Stepping lightly before him was a boy dressed in the light leather attire of a thief, hair cut in spikes around his head. Riku often wondered if he sported a similar style in the real world. One could never be sure that the player was really what he appeared to be. He could be talking to a 92-year old maid sitting on the couch with her cat and a box of HyperMeds beside her.

Nonetheless, Riku greeted the other, ignoring the tag that flashed on his armlet-visor showing '**player name: Sora**'.

"Did you miss me, Roxas?"

"It's amazing how many egotistic bastards you can find around the Outposts these days." He twirled twin long daggers in his hands, the remains of a warp smoking faintly around his booted feet.

"Yet you still wasted a warp spell just to see this particular bastard." Riku stretched slightly, his sword vanishing to a space the game kept for when the characters were in chat-mode.

"What can I say? I'm an idiot." The twin daggers- one light, one dark- vanished in a burst of barely pixelated light.

"Here," the blonde continued, "You forgot to take the last mission's reward. You have to take that to the old man in the center of Balamb Garden to get the bonus munny. Not that you'll probably hold onto that for very long." Roxas dug out a piece of fruit from his pouch.

Riku laughed lightly as he caught a golden apple. "What do you want to do?"

"Anything." Something about the tone of his voice made Riku's eyes sharpen.

"Roxas…?"

The thief avoided his eyes. "Yeah." Another one of those days, then.

Nodding thoughtfully, Riku turned the apple so it caught the light. It was a legendary fruit of some sort, if he recalled correctly. A panacea for all ills.

He watched Roxas from the corner of his eye, noting the tense stance and the weariness of demeanor that wouldn't show in the gem-bright eyes of their computer-generated characters.

"How about the Eden-Coast run?" he suggested casually, naming one of the most dangerous areas and quests on the game. Only veterans went there. But isn't that what they were? They'd been meeting like this, almost off-handedly for over three years. First was at a small fortress siege on another game and another at a Counter Strike game some days later, and over and over again. It was remarkable, really. Like fate.

Roxas thought over Riku's proposition for barely a second before he said, "yes."

There was nothing like a good fight to take your mind off things. Riku gave the other a slow grin as he tucked the apple back into his pocket. Cure found.

"I have a spare warp spell." Riku tapped a finger against a blue-green glyph used to activate warps that he'd retrieved from his own belt pouch. He held one black-gloved hand towards the other. Wordlessly, Roxas took his hand.

One swirl of black-blue ocean deep later, the verdant grass was replaced by hard, unswept concrete. They were looking out at a tired sky, dull gray light against the unwashed shacks and derelict buildings.

Eden-Coast was actually a collection of dirty streets, a slum-like area second only to sector 7 of Midgar. Dangerous monsters lurked around every bend and were known to cause many a newbie's death.

As if summoned, growls erupted around them and a pack of undead creatures made their stiff way to them. Barely flinching, Riku pressed his back against Roxas' own and stood ready for the advance, his sword back and gleaming faintly in the not-light.

There was something oddly liberating about fighting band after band of lethal, decomposing enemies where the only thing between you and (character) death was your skill, your weapon and the person who had your back.

They were nearly to the end, but Roxas weapon swings were wilder than usual, and in a flurry of claw and flesh, he was down with barely his breath left. Cursing, Riku took over for them both, parrying the mindless blow of a triumphant zombie even as he dipped to push a phoenix down past the other's lips.

Coming to with a burst of energy, Roxas double-stabbed a creature just behind Riku's left shoulder. The last one.

Riku sat down on the grimy street, leaning his still-weak partner solidly against him. Roxas would be down to single-digit health, even with the phoenix down and he was willing to bet he was out of potions again. He unstoppered a lime-green potion from his own supplies and brought it to the other's lips.

"You're even more reckless than usual." _What happened?_ The silver-haired boy asked silently as the blonde glared up at him.

Roxas didn't answer. But the other was too used to their routine to be impatient.

"She did it again."

Those four words spoke volumes.

For a few minutes, Riku simply continued to hold onto him, there was gentle, computer-generated warmth in the action. Roxas hesitantly twined his fingers with Riku's, drawing himself up so they pressed together

Close, so close. Warmth shared and so solid a body curving against his own. It felt good and familiar…Almost like…But no.

It was a little awkward. Strangers and not. Never seeing the other but on virtual worlds that abandoned and bridged the gaps in real life. Where did they stand, then? They, who knew each other so well (like they'd known each other before) but would never meet…

Finally, Roxas broke free, a slight flush on his face, confusion etched into his features. "They'll be looking for me."

Riku nodded, the armband showed it was around dinnertime. "I need to go, too."

They exchanged half-waves and logged out at nearly the same time.

When Riku got up, so did a boy three seats over, a bruised ultramarine eye beneath tousled blonde hair.

_Never Meet._

**---------**

A/N: That was…odd… it felt a little strange to write, though the description was plenty of fun. I used some elements from various MMORPGS, and quite a few FF references for this world (+ some of the general premise of .Hack technology). Yup, I'm aware 'Elea:Ultimate Fantasy Online' is a cheesy name. It's sorta intended that way ;P. I also tried to strike a balance between them being immersed in the game and them knowing that it _is_ a game. Originally written for chibinekodoll with the prompt of "internet cafe".

So, hate it, love it?


	6. CruelMean

Title: Cruel//Mean

Author: fantacination

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix and Disney.

-----

_Sometimes, he wonders which one of them is cruel. _

"Stop calling me that," Roxas snaps. They're in a bed, whose they've never bothered to know, with naught but moonlight on their naked skin, Kingdom Hearts casting a sick glow fitting for a sick deed.

"Stop calling you what, Sora?" Riku blinks up at him, feigning innocence, the telltale smirk dancing around the corners of his mouth.

Roxas' hands fist in his pewter-silver hair and pull, drawing beady dew from his eyes.

"Stop calling me 'Sora'."

"But you _are_ Sora, Sora." This time, Roxas doesn't bother to give a warning, and Riku feels himself breached _there_ so suddenly he tears. But he barely winces, lately.

"I. Am. Not. '_Sora'_."

"How? You have his eyes, his face," Riku's lips curl into a deprecatory sneer, "even his childish pouting ways. You _are_ So-"

"Don't say it!" It's a hiss and the blonde's nails rake down his chest- a punishment. The red-white streaks left afterwards like lolling poisonous snake tongues upon skin.

Riku only smiles and heedlessly mouths the last syllable mockingly up at him. He knows it annoys the blonde beyond rationality to be called by his Other's name, although he's never managed to figure out why. Looking down, the Nobody's eyes flash and his teeth clench tightly. It's the reaction Riku had been trying to get.

Like this, Roxas almost looks like he's in pain.

But he can't feel, he _can't_. And instead he doles it out, like a vengeful seraph, to a placidly smiling Riku trapped beneath him.

Sometimes, sometimes, in between the frenzied activity and the teasing taunts, the silver-haired teen wonders which one of them is truly being cruel.

The one who was fucking him, rending skin and flesh, the colorful patchwork of new and fading bruises and abrasions like mordant spills of redred wine a voiceless testimony…

Or the one who was fucking with the other's mind.

_You were Sora. _

_Twisted, Twisted Darkly._

_Like me. _

_You are Roxas. _

A/N:… Riku is a masochist. Oo Sometimes it seems that Roxas is nearly always the cruel one, maybe it's only in my writing, though . . But at any rate, cruelty in this relationship can go both ways- so i got to thinking which of them is really mean? How might Riku show it? And sooner or later it warped into a drabble, and 'mean' changed into 'cruel'. Also, very few descriptions here... I think I've made enough descriptions of dark rooms in the 30kisses arc anyway ;P


	7. first

Title: First (yeah I'm too tired for creativity)

Author: fantacination

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix and Disney.

----------------------

Roxas is a soft-hard body with a familiar-foreign face and smooth-coarse movements on dark wings. He's a flash of ultramarine on a deep-viridian night and gold-brown curls like the prince charming from Selphie's old storybook. But Roxas is rough-cold kisses and mocking-lonely smiles. Like...

Riku hardly ever thinks about it anymore.

It's easy to misplace in the here-now whirl of vicious-fragmented fights and guilty-black sin.

Except he's here and now and they're not slamming against the wall, not twisting hands in hair to jerk painfully, not yanking heads down for another brutal clash of lips.

Now is an ebony-black hand on ash-white skin, gentle on the curve of the cheek. Now is the hesitant push of warm breath through slightly parted lips, exhausted bodies and foreheads pressed together sometime in between. Now is a moment of neutrality-equality and tenterhook unknown.

It's not swift, it's not sudden, it's not them and endless nights and bouts. It's chapped-moistened lips and a chaste, melting touch like the meeting of light and dark mixing into a palette of twilit skies.

It's real.

For the first time, it's real . And like a startled bird what was is gone.

Leaving just two boys sitting on the sheets, inexplicably lost.

Afraid.

------------------------------------------

A/N: Uhmm, wasn't planning on posting this but a friend remarked that she couldn't see the fic anymore after I changed the title to excercise slightly more creativity (btw, twilight is defined as half-light , so it actually can imply both Riku and Roxas, to my mind). At any rate, I thought it might be a bug of some kind and wanted to see if it would show up properly if I uploaded something new...Therefore you see this thing… Possibly to be deleted at a latter date.

Although I have reason to believe no one is reading anyway…;P Comment a little? On a past chapter-drabble that you liked? C&C is also nice, of course. Flames- well I'm open to those too so long as it's about the story itself rather than things like it being slash/yaoi.


End file.
